1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wall cabinet, and is particularly concerned with an improvement of wall cabinets wherein cabinets tall enough to reach a ceiling surface from a floor surface in the room are installed at suitable portions such as the center and others of the room to screen off the room or provided upright along a wall surface of the room.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prevalent room arrangement is such that cabinets tall enough to reach a ceiling surface from a floor surface in the room are installed along a wall surface of the room to use the overall wall surface effectively as a containable space, or the cabinets are provided at suitable portions such as the center and others of the room to form a containable space and also to screen off the room. In such cabinets, a containable space is secured effectively much in the room, and for preventing the cabinets from being turned slantingly or upside down, the cabinets are constructed so as to reach a ceiling surface from a floor surface and also installed to stretch against the floor surface and the ceiling surface. In such prior art cabinets, a lower end of the cabinet is placed on an underframe of constant height, a top frame divided vertically is mounted in a gap space between an upper end surface of the cabinet and the ceiling surface, the gap is filled up by expanding the upper and lower top frames, and then the top frame is fixed to stretch against the ceiling surface.